


Cotton Candy

by chensung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, i think, idk how to tag im soz, jungwoo just misses his boyfriends, mark is only mentioned like twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chensung/pseuds/chensung
Summary: Jisung likes cotton candy and wearing pretty clothes. Chenle likes Jisung.





	Cotton Candy

“I think you just fell for me, Jisung Park!”

 

“I didn’t fall for you, you tripped me, you jerk!” Jisung gasped, he slightly glared at Chenle from the ground trying to seem angry but that clearly didn’t work as Chenle just cooed and pinched his cheeks. “Help me off the grass, I think my skirt is all dirty now” Jisung pouted while he stuck out his hand.

 

Chenle giggled and pulled the younger boy up. He linked his fingers with Jisung’s and they continued to walk down the dirt path of the large park. Even though the two didn’t acknowledge out loud as a date, they both knew that it was a date and they were enjoying it.

 

It’s always been like this, Jisung would excitedly jump into Chenle’s room and the two would go out, usually it’s walks through parks. Today Jisung had ran into his room wearing a pastel pink skirt that went a few centimeters above his knees and an oversized pink jumper with some white socks and his usual black converse shoes. It definitely was something new, both to Chenle and Jisung, the younger had even said that he felt a bit awkward wearing an outfit that was “too pink” but Chenle said he had a shirt that would match with what Jisung wore and that seemed to ease Jisung.

 

For a while, the duo had spent at least half an hour playing a racing game on one of Chenle’s game consoles which mostly included Chenle screaming in joy every time he passed Jisung followed by the younger hitting him aggressively. Although Chenle always seemed to have to lead in the games, it was Jisung who always won, thus giving him the choice on where to go for the day. Most of the time, it was Jisung who picked to stay inside and laze around while Chenle offered to go out, however the younger chose to go for a walk in the newly built park across town. He knew that Chenle would be up to adventure to the park and that meant the two would spend more time together so it was the perfect decision.

 

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Jisung randomly asked, he swayed their hands a bit and stared at the lake and the ducks that swam in a messy line. Chenle was too busy with gazing at Jisung to realize that he was asked a question. “Hey, Chenle! Are you listening to me?” The younger flicked Chenle’s forehead teasingly with a smile on his face.

 

“Oh, I want to go to Paris, you know, France.”

 

“Why?” Jisung tilted his head, Chenle has never shown interest in Paris before, it’s always been Japan or Australia.

 

“You talk about Paris all the time, I want to go there with you.” Chenle liked the way that Jisung shyly smiled at the ground, the way his cheeks blushed in the slightest.

 

“Really? You said you don’t like fashion stuff.” Jisung bit his lip to hide his smile.

 

 _But I like you._ “Yeah, why not? I promise I’ll take you to Paris one day.” Chenle squeezed the younger’s hand with a smile. Jisung could only smile back and keep his eyes to his shoes.

 

They continued to walk in silence for a while. With Jisung, Chenle doesn’t feel the butterflies or the electricity whenever Jisung touched him, it wasn’t like the books and the cheesy romance novels he read. It was the feeling of warmth and being content with life, knowing he wouldn’t be anywhere else with anyone else. He wondered how the younger felt about him, he wondered if he felt the butterflies and the electric shocks whenever they made contact, he wondered if the two of them will ever acknowledge their feelings to each other out loud. At that thought, Chenle stopped. _Does Jisung know how I feel about him?_

 

“You okay?” Jisung asked, nearly tripping at the sudden stop of their walk. Chenle could see the way the younger genuinely cared for him, through the gentle touches and the small smiles.

 

Chenle smiled, “You know I love you, right?”

 

“Of course, who couldn’t love me?” Jisung joked, slightly bumping his arm against Chenle with a smile on his face. “I _am_ Jisung Park.” That caused the two to giggle together, Chenle shook his head while smiling.

 

“How about we get some cotton candy?” Chenle suggested, he didn’t really like cotton candy that much but the way Jisung’s eyes lit up and how he slightly bounced on his feet was worth it. The younger nodded excitedly with a large smile on his face. “I don’t get why you like cotton candy so much”

 

"I don't get why you like Pokemon so much." Jisung shot back, softly poking his finger on the sewn on Pikachu patch on Chenle's faded pink shirt. It was a project they worked on during class, they made their own patches and were instructed to sew it onto a piece of clothing. Jisung and Chenle made a ruckus with the sewing tools and nearly got suspended because of an incident with a sewing machine and a few pins.

 

"Touche."

 

 

 

They had managed to walk through the whole park, following the pathway the entire time and spotted many different sightings and statues which Jisung would terribly try to imitate. Chenle had spotted a souvenir shop by the trees and happily skipped towards it while pulling his friend along, saying they should "preserve our memories" They had bought matching white dove necklaces, nearly buying ones that were shaped like leaves before Jisung pointed out they looked like weed and scrunching up his nose.

 

Chenle had brightly asked the lady at the cash register if they sold cotton candy around the park, to which she kindly directed them to a nearby central market, but not before giving Jisung a strange glare. Jisung could tell that she was holding onto her tongue from making any comments about his clothing, he’s seen that face one too many times to know what’s going on in their mind. Despite dealing with that very often, every time it happened it still hurt him and made him want to hide in his room and wear “normal boy clothes”

 

The two had begun their walk to the market, for Jisung’s cotton candy and to maybe explore the market they’ve never heard of. It was oddly quiet, usually they would be chatting their heads off but whenever Chenle pointed out something he thought was interesting, the only reaction he got from the younger blond was a nod. Silence was nice, Chenle liked the times when they were quiet and it was comfortable. But Chenle could tell something was wrong, he could practically _hear_ Jisung thinking.

 

“Sungie, is everything alright?” Chenle slightly frowned, tilting his head to try catch Jisung’s eyes which were glued to the ground.

 

Jisung just nodded.

 

It didn’t take that long for the Chinese boy to see the tears that brimmed his friend’s eyes, threatening to spill at any second. “Are you crying?” Chenle quietly gaped, he had known Jisung for about two years but only saw him cry maybe four times, so it was surprising.

 

“No, no, I’m really fine.” Jisung harshly wiped his eyes. In his mind, Jisung _had_ to be this strong careless boy who didn’t give a second thought to what the other people thought of what he wore, he had to be himself unapologetically and not cry in the middle of a park.

 

“Wait, no, what happened?” The older grabbed Jisung’s shoulders lightly and tried to look him in the eye. The hair in front of his eyes made that harder so Chenle used his right hand to move the bleached blond hair out of the way while using his other to lift Jisung’s chin up so he could see him better. Jisung didn’t try to resist the other’s actions but shut his eyes, he didn’t want to see if anyone was watching them and didn’t want to see Chenle’s face.

 

“How can you deal with someone like me?” Jisung hiccuped, stuttering slightly and his voice quiet, “How can you not mind the people staring at me like I’m an insane weirdo.”

 

Then it began to make sense to Chenle. It was almost like after hearing that sentence, Chenle could see all the strange looks they got but in the moment, he was too busy focused on Jisung. Hearing this was a shock, because Chenle had always known Jisung as the facade he put on, the shameless boy who liked to wear whatever. Chenle never knew that the looks they received actually hurt, but then again, he also didn’t know what it was like to get them.

 

“Jisung, don’t think like that.” Chenle slightly frowned, “I don’t care if people stare, you know why?” He didn’t wait for the younger to respond before continuing, “Because you're all that's on my mind. I adore the fact that you can wear these clothes so shamelessly and confidently, I think you're amazing, Jisung. And no matter what kind of clothes you like to wear, I'll always be right beside you. You could wear a literal potato sack and I'd still think you're wonderful."

 

Jisung sniffled and let out a giggle. "A potato sack." He repeated to himself with a small smile on his face.

 

"Quite frankly, I think you're the only boy in the world who could pull off a potato sack well."

 

"Obviously." Came the sarcastic reply from the younger.

 

"Look at me, Sungie." Chenle said softly, his hand still resting on the younger's cheek. Jisung finally opened his eyes and stared at Chenle, his eyes were slightly red and puffy from the tears that slipped out and he was sweating due to the hot weather but despite that, he was still so ethereal in Chenle's eyes. "You're so lovely, Park Jisung." The elder sighed out.

 

"Where did you learn all those cheesy words, eh?" Jisung laughed, jokingly pushing Chenle's shoulder. "Is it from Jaemin hyung? I bet he makes you watch his stupid romance movies with him."

 

"He doesn't _make_ me." Chenle, quite terribly, attempted to make a comeback. After realizing his mistake, the two laughed, catching a few looks from other people walking by but neither of them cared.

 

Once they were able to calm down, Jisung suggested that they should continue their walk to the market, he really wanted his cotton candy now. They walked with linked fingers, excitedly pointing out the birds that flew above their heads or at the frogs that hopped across the path, talking about everything and anything. Just like how they've always been, but this time it was something more.

 

Upon reaching the market (which looked more like a mall) they entered through the main doors and were met with the smell of many different foods that somehow fit well together, they saw many different stores from diverse cultures and countries. Everything was put together even though each section had a variety of things.

 

"If this is what we see from the entrance, I can't wait to see the rest of the place!" Chenle gasped, his eyes wide. Exploring new places was one of his favourite things to do, especially with Jisung. “Come on, Jisung! There must be so much to see” The Chinese boy had grabbed onto Jisung’s hand and happily pulled him along, pointing at the very large clock tower that stood in front of them but then realizing that the ceiling was glass and he got excited, saying how he’s always wanted to see a glass ceiling and jumping up and down repeatedly.

 

Jisung smiled fondly at the older and could only follow along the hyper boy. “Wait, Lele, look!” He gasped, pulling his friend to a stop from his skip, causing him to bump into the younger. “Cotton candy!” Jisung smiled and he pointed at the cart which stood in between an ice cream shop and a small cafe. It was his turn to excitedly pull the other along. Once they reached the cart, they were met with a familiar face.

“Jungwoo hyung?” Jisung gasped, he stared up at the taller boy who wore a plain white button up shirt and a pastel blue visor hat (which Jisung thought was really ugly) “You didn’t tell me you had a job!”

 

The said boy looked up from his phone and immediately smiled upon seeing his younger brother. “Jisung, hi. I wasn’t expecting to see you here.” Jungwoo shoved his phone into his pocket and leaned against the cart, “Nice outfit, did your _other side_ pick it out?”

 

“Shut up, I chose it myself.” Jisung whined, “Hyung, you’re just jealous because you wouldn’t be able to look as good as me in these clothes.” He stuck out his tongue and crossed his arms. Chenle laughed and shook his head, softly running his fingers through the younger’s blond hair.

 

Jungwoo just ignored the younger’s remark. “I suppose you’re expecting me to give you some free cotton candy.” He sighed dramatically. “Pink or blue? ..Actually, don’t answer that.” He began to stir up the machine, holding out the empty cone to Jisung. “Go on, you can do it.”

 

Jisung just nodded with a large smile on his face, he had no idea how but he was excited to do so anyways. He grabbed Chenle’s hand and wrapped the elder’s fingers around the cotton candy cone and placed his own fingers over them.

 

“God, you two are sickeningly soft, I can feel my teeth rotting.” Jungwoo gasped out, pulling his visor down to cover his eyes.

 

“We know you just miss Kun and Yukhei.” Chenle teased lightheartedly with a smile on his face. To which, Jungwoo carelessly tossed his visor at the Chinese boy after letting out a scoff. Jisung and Chenle giggled at the mention of Jungwoo and his boyfriends, though they hadn’t informed them that they were dating yet, they still knew.

 

“Just make your cotton candy and leave before I call my manager and let me tell you, she’s scary.” Jungwoo covered his face with his hands, not wanting the younger boys to see his heated face.

 

As Jisung and Chenle moved their hands in the circular motion, the blue cotton candy began to grow onto the cone. The two had disregarded Jungwoo’s warning of “not making it too big” and continued to add more and more.

 

“Hyung, it’s bigger than your head!” Jisung laughed, holding up the stick with the blue candy beside Jungwoo’s head.

 

“Hey! Are you crazy?” Jungwoo’s eyes widened upon seeing the size of the candy. “You two are ridiculous.” He shook his head and switched off the machine, which made a strange rattling noise as it slowed down. “Now leave.”

 

“Wow, so heartless." The youngest pouted "Not even an 'I love you'?" Jisung placed his hand over his heart in fake hurt.

 

“I love you. Now go away, I have a job to do.” Jungwoo grabbed his hat from Chenle and placed it on his own head before shooing them away. Just as the two shrugged and began to turn around, Jungwoo called out to Chenle. “Tell Kun that I miss him, okay?”

 

“ _Sure_ ,” Chenle dragged out the word, a teasing smile on his face, “I’ll be sure to tell him so.” Before Jungwoo had time to question them, Chenle brightly waved and pulled a giggling Jisung through the crowd and towards a map that he spotted not too long ago.

 

“Map.” Jisung said, eyes wide in surprise as he nearly walked face first into it.

 

Chenle just rolled his eyes and pointed at the red dot on the map saying “ _YOU ARE HERE_ ”, the two began to scan the place and finally decided on where they wanted to go, the outdoor park. According to the map legend, the park could also be an ice skating rink during the winters and they both agreed to come back here sometime in the winter just to skate around.

 

Making their way to the large exit, Jisung happily ate his cotton candy while feeding some to Chenle, the genuine smile on his face never faded one bit, even after he noticed a few people whispering and pointing to them. Upon pushing the doors open, they were met with a strong wind and smells of food flooding the place.

 

“I like it here.” Chenle smiled, he reached for the younger’s hand as they walked down a path but Jisung was too busy picking at the candy and placing it into his mouth, clearly enjoying every little taste. Seeing how he was more focused on the candy than him, he pouted.

 

Jisung noticed the pouty boy and gently pressed a small wad of the soft blue candy against the elder’s lips, “I must have my priorities straight.” Jisung teased.

 

“I think that’s the only _straight_ thing about you.” Chenle scoffed, taking the candy from Jisung’s hand and placing it into his mouth, enjoying the way it melted under his tongue. Jisung just giggled at the other’s response and shoved another piece passed his own lips.

 

From their quiet and peaceful walk, they heard the sound of two boys bickering from further down the path. One of which sounded oddly familiar to both Chenle and Jisung. As the figures walked towards them, the sun blindingly stared at him. Just before the two pairs walked past, one of the boys made eye contact with the younger.

 

“Jisung?”

 

At the mention of his name, Jisung’s eyes widened in realization. “Renjun hyung!” He could tell that boy’s voice from anywhere (but maybe not considering he couldn’t tell who he was for a few seconds) The name sounded oddly fresh in Chenle’s memory but he couldn’t pinpoint from where.

 

“Oh my, Jisung, you’ve grown so tall!” Renjun exclaimed, he gasped and cupped Jisung’s cheeks with his hands. “I haven’t seen you in a long time, it’s amazing to see you again” He smiled and pulled the younger into a hug.

 

“Who’s this?” A quiet voice said.

 

“Hyuck, this is Jisung, he was my school friend.” Renjun smiled, gesturing at the said boy who was still in his arms.

 

“Was?” Jisung raised his eyebrows. “Ouch, hyung, that hurts.” He pushed him away, a smile on his face to assure the older that he was just kidding. After the two had separated from their-- quite dramatic-- hug, Jisung finally took in the appearance of the other boy and immediately felt intimidated.

 

The tanned boy wore an American band tee with a leather jacket and white runners but what stuck out was his short but baggy black skirt. Jisung didn’t think that in a million years he’d bump into another boy who liked wearing skirts, at least, not here. Without realizing, Jisung had instinctively clung onto Chenle’s arm and slightly hid behind him. It was something Chenle noticed he did whenever he felt awkward or intimidated and made him feel like a safe place for the younger.

 

“Jisung, this is my friend Donghyuck.” Renjun wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulder, Donghyuck had his eyes glued to the ground and looked scary to Jisung.

 

“Hi! I’m Chenle!” The Chinese boy smiled brightly, waving his hand while slightly bouncing on his feet.

 

“My name’s Donghyuck.” The boy mumbled, he shifted uncomfortably and bit his lips. Jisung didn’t know if he was just being vague or if he wasn’t feeling well but he wanted to get to know him well, even if he did look a bit scary.

 

“I like your clothes.” Jisung said awkwardly, still hugging Chenle’s arm. Donghyuck finally looked up and he looked surprised to see how Jisung was dressed, at first, he feared that the tanned boy would laugh but instead his eyes light up and he smiled.

 

“Thanks,” Donghyuck replied, his mouth slightly ajar, “I like yours.”

 

Renjun let out a loud gasp, “I know who you are!” He pointed at Chenle, “You’re Zhong Chenle! My mother used to coach you for your piano lessons!” The red haired boy smiled at the younger “I used to babysit you too, wow, you’ve aged.” Chenle smiled and he finally remembered why he seemed familiar to him.

 

As Renjun and Chenle had their own conversation in Chinese about what they’ve been doing and how they’re both in Korea, Donghyuck and Jisung had happily chatted about each other. Donghyuck had a twin sister who was pretty masculine and how she joked that their “genders were switched in the womb” but they both just laughed at the idea of it. Jisung brought up his older brother Jungwoo and how he teased him for wearing “girly clothes” and that he was confused with his gender identity, it worried Donghyuck at first but then Jisung quickly reassured him that it was just Jungwoo being Jungwoo and they both understood it was a joke.

 

“I don’t even know which band this is,” Donghyuck pointed at the oversize black shirt that had been tucked into his skirt. “My Mark hyung chose my clothes today.”

 

Jisung leaned closer to the shirt and squinted, as if that would help him decipher the messy English words scrawled across the top. “The writing looks like chicken scratches.” The blond laughed which caused the older boy to laugh as well.

 

“You’re so cute” Donghyuck smiled and pinched the younger boy’s cheeks “Like a little mochi.”

“Sungie, Taeyong hyung just called, he wants us to meet him at the ice cream shop in an hour.” Chenle wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist as he spoke, “Said he wants to introduce us to his boyfriend and wants our approval.” The elder sighed in content as he rested his chin on Jisung’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Jisung rolled his eyes, “What does he really want?”

 

Chenle let out a small laugh at how well the younger knew him, “So maybe they aren’t dating _yet_ but remember what we said about Jungwoo hyung?”

 

“You two are adorable.” Renjun and Donghyuck said simultaneously, both stared at the two youngest boys in awe. Once realized what they did, the two had glared at each other for a few seconds before falling into a fit of laughter and holding each other loosely in their arms.

 

“Are you both..” Jisung trailed off, awkwardly making a gesture between them.

 

For a while, Renjun and Donghyuck didn’t understand but once they did, Renjun automatically pushed the younger away “ _No way!_ Hyuck has Mark, I could never come between those assholes.”

 

Chenle and Jisung shared a knowing look, _“Remember what we said about Jungwoo hyung?”_ Chenle whispered so quietly that Jisung barely caught it. The younger smiled and looked back at the two who were making faces at each other, obviously trying to get the ‘I don’t like that guy’ message across.

 

“I think we get it now.” Jisung spoke and the two resumed to their position of Donghyuck being cuddled up against Renjun’s chest. It was an odd sight to see, a tall lanky friendly looking Chinese boy holding another boy who looked scary on the outside but regardless, it was adorable.

 

“Promise me you’ll keep in touch with me this time?” Said Renjun while giving the Jisung and Chenle pointed looks, “I really thought you two had hated me the entire time we spent together.” He wiped away a fake tear.

 

“Of course, gege” Chenle smiled, “We should all go on a double date someti- Ow!” Chenle gasped and curled into the side of his ribs where Jisung had hit him, “I mean, Renjun can be a fifth wheel while Mark, Donghyuck and Jisung and I go on a double date.”

 

“Sounds fun.” Renjun nodded, “Not the fifth wheel part, though.”

 

“I’m sure you won’t be the fifth wheel soon.” Chenle mumbled but was still met with another hit from Jisung. “Oh, the abuse!” He gasped.

 

“Jisung, it’s not nice to hit your boyfriend.” Donghyuck softly poked the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Don’t worry,” Jisung turned to the boy and smacked Donghyuck’s arm with a smile, “I hit everyone. After all, I don’t want my hyungs feeling left out.”

 

Renjun squinted at the youngest. “You’re lucky you’re adorable, otherwise I would’ve punched your face in.” He ruffled Jisung’s hair, “Now you should get going, sounds like you have some boyfriend judging to do for your hyung.”

 

Upon hearing that, Chenle and Jisung gasped. “We really should! Taeyong hyung really hates waiting.” Chenle said, he grabbed onto the younger’s hand as they began to panic. “We’ll meet again sometime soon, okay bye!” In the blink of an eye, Chenle was pulling along the taller boy, shouting words about being fast and how Jisung’s long legs were inefficient when needed.

 

While running through the park, hand holding onto Chenle’s, Jisung realized he would never be anywhere else in the entire world. But maybe he wished they made it to the bus stop a _teeny bit_ earlier as it left as soon as they turned the final corner to the stop. Just maybe.


End file.
